Currently, there are a large quantity of terminals with intelligent touchscreens on the market. When a user interacts with a terminal, for example, plays music or a video by using the terminal or performs intelligent conversation or an instant quiz by using a voice interaction intelligent assistant (for example, Siri of Apple) on the terminal to implement problem query and application operations, the terminal completes only sound transfer, but does not bring visually three-dimensional experience to the user.
In the prior art, in a sound transfer process, some visual elements are added. For example, when music is played by using a music player, a disc rotates; and when the music stops, the disc stops rotating, as shown in FIG. 1. Although improvements are made in the prior art, experience brought to a user is relatively undiversified visually or in a dynamic form and is lacking in flexibility, and a degree of attention paid by the user to a dynamic effect on an interface during music play of the music player cannot be improved, causing poor user experience.